1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device enabling a motorized vehicle to cross obstacles.
By motorized vehicle is understood any vehicle that is aimed at moving in an autonomous way, of the type robot, wheelchair, etc.
As an example, which will be the theme of the present description, the motorized vehicle will more specifically relate to a wheelchair.
This device enabling to cross an obstacle solves the current problems relating to the movement of disabled (disabled or elderly) people, who daily use a wheelchair both indoors and outdoors.
In today's society, the inclusion of people with disabilities is a priority in urban development projects, in housing adaptability, in access to roads and public or private transport.
Good accessibility determines social, educational and professional incorporation. Mobility and movement are the guarantee of the quality of daily life and at long term.
In order for freedom of movement to be real, the whole chain of movement must meet people's specific needs.
The first element of this chain of movement is unquestionably the wheelchair, which is a technical aid to mobility by permitting to easily transport a person on a flat surface.
Since urban development projects are slow to be implemented, in the range of a few years, the wheelchair must adapt to the current state of cities, roads, housing, etc.
Now, the roads have many sidewalks, businesses often have a step, the housings have sometimes a difference in level from one room to another, etc. A wheelchair should be capable of crossing these obstacles.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Many solutions have been provided for this purpose. Amongst them, wheelchairs with a six-wheel technology are available on the market. They have good maneuverability and stability, but crossing an obstacle is limited to small heights (less than 7.5 cm) and then only with a pavement-leverage option that acts as a lever to lift the front wheels.
Other 4×4-type wheelchairs exist and permit to move on any type of ground (grass, gravel, pebbles) and to cross obstacles up to 15 cm. The main disadvantage of these chairs resides on the one hand in their imposing size, which impedes their use indoors and on the other hand in their lack of stability, because there is a risk of tilting forward or backward when crossing an obstacle.